Parents in Hollywood Arts
by Softballer21
Summary: They broke up and hated each other. But one night changed both Jade and Beck's lives forever. I am not the owner of victorious.
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

When I drove up to school in the parking lot, I grabbed my bag and slammed my door shut.

I walked into the hallway and went to my locker. After opening my locker, Cat appeared, " Hi, Jade!"

" What do you want?" I said.

" Nothing. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to The Cuddle Fish Concert."

" Cuddle Fish? Who's all going?"

" Well, Tori, Trina, Andre, Robbie, and me!"

" Beck's not going?"

" No, he going to the movies with some girl."

Once Cat told me that, I completely got angry.

" Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

Suddenly, my head started bothering me again. " It's okay."

" Are you alright, Jade?"

" No, I've been really sick lately."

" What do you mean?"

" My head's been hurting and I've been throwing up."

Suddenly, the bell rang. Cat and I headed to Sikowitz's class.

I sat next to Cat and Andre. During class, I hardly paid any attention. God, I felt like shit. It feels like someone came and stabbed me in the stomach.

I raised my hand and said, "Sikowitz, can I go to the restroom?"

" Yes, Jade," he said. " Hurry along."

I grabbed my bag and ran out the classroom. By the time, I got to the bathroom. I dropped my bag, ran into one of the stalls, and threw up in the toilet.

For the next 15 minutes, I've been puking in the toilet for about five times.

" Jade, are you alright?" A voice said.

" Who is it?" I whimpered.

" It's Cat. What are you doing in there, Jade?"

" I'm snowboarding with Julianne Hough! What do you think I'm doing?"

" Snowboarding? Am I invited?"

" Cat, I'm throwing up in here! "

" Are you gonna be able to come back to class?"

" Yes, cause I'm gonna be dead!"

" I'll go get the nurse."

After the nurse told me that I have to go home, I jumped in my car and drove all the way home.

Once I go in my house, I went to my room and fell flat on my bed.

The only thing on my mind right now was Beck for some reason. I don't know why I'm thinking about him so much.

Suddenly, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

After moments of seeing darkness, my eyes shot open.

I stand up and checked the time on my phone.

4:27 PM. Great.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.

" Come on!" I commanded.

The door opened. Tori and Cat appeared.

" Hey, Jade!" shrieked Cat.

" Hey," I said.

They both sat on my bed. Tori said, " We brought you some ice cream."

" Thank, God," I said. " I'm starving."

I snatched the ice cream from Tori's hands and ate it.

" Are you feeling any better?" asked Tori.

" I don't know," I said. " I don't know what the hell is going on. I've throwing up for like a week."

" Here I'll go look for some medicine in your bathroom."

After a few moments, Tori comes back with a box of my tampons.

" All I found was a box of tampons," she said.

Tampons? Didn't I buy those for this month?

" Oh, my god," I said.

" What is it?" asked Cat.

" What's today?"

" I don't know. November 18."

" My period," I gasped. " My period's three days late!"

I ran into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I lift my shirt up to reveal my stomach. Gently, I touched it.

" No!" I gasped.

Cat and Tori were behind me.

" Jade?" Cat whimpered.

" Jade, are you…" asked Tori.

No, I can't be. I can't be… pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't happening. I can't be pregnant. No, I can't be. That's impossible.

" No!" I yelled. " Are you guys crazy? I'm not pregnant."

" Jade, your period's three days late," said Tori.

" Yeah," said Cat. " And you've been throwing up."

" That's not enough proof," I said.

" Alright. Alright," said Tori. " How about we get a test?"

" Test?"

" A pregnancy test. "

Cat, Tori, and I went to the store to get me a pregnancy test.

When we got back to my house, I went to my bathroom and peed on the test.

After I took it, I sat in my bedroom with Cat and Tori.

" Jade, how could you get pregnant?" asked Tori.

" I don't know," I said.

" Jade, you have to know," said Cat. " I mean… who's the dad?"

" I know who it is, but I don't want to say until I find out if I'm pregnant or not."

" It's Beck, isn't it?" asked Tori.

I sighed, " Okay. Yes."

" When did you…"

" We broke up a week ago. We had sex in his car a couple days before that."

" Jade!" gasped Cat. " That's so disgusting! Neither of you had protection?"

" I guess not."

Finally, Tori's alarm on her phone went off.

" Okay," said Tori. " It's time to check the test."

" Alright," I said. " But I want to see for myself. Give me a minute."

I got off my bed and walked into my bathroom. I closed the door behind me.

Am I pregnant? If I am, what's gonna happen? For one thing, I won't have an abortion. No, I won't waste a life like that. This was my fault. I'll take full responsibility. Even if it means taking care of another person's life.

I closed my eyes and picked up the pregnancy test.

1. 2. 3.

My eyes opened.

My jaw dropped, my heart beated faster and faster, and my stomach was in a knot. Everything changed the moment I saw a plus sign on the pregnancy test.

I wrapped the test in toilet paper an threw it in the waste basket.

After that, I opened the door. Tori and Cat stood up once I came in.

" Jade?" asked Tori.

I nodded. Suddenly, tears started coming out of my eyes.

" Oh, Jade," said Cat. " Don't cry."

She came over to me and hugged me. I cried while my face was in her red velvet hair. I haven't cried this much since Beck and I first broke up.

After I pulled her out of the hug, I cried, " What am I gonna do? I won't have an abortion! "

" I know," said Tori. " But you have to tell your parents. Also, you have to tell Beck."

" Beck?" I whimpered. " I can't. He hates me anyways."

" Jade, it's his baby too. He needs to take responsibility for his child."

" Okay. I'll tell him tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

After Tori and Cat left, my dad came home. So did my little brother, Jonah, and my step-mother, Shelby.

Jonah was five years-old. He ran over to me, yelling, " Jadey! Jadey."

I picked him up and said, " Hey, Jonah."

" Can we play with my Legos?"

" Yeah, Jonah. Hold on. Go to your room. I need to talk to Dad and Shelby."

I put him, then he ran to his room.

I walked to the kitchen, where Shelby and Dad were in the kitchen paying bills.

Once I sat down, my dad said, " Hey, Jade."

" Hey, Dad."

" I heard you were at the nurse today. Everything alright?"

" No, Dad."

" Jade, what's wrong?" asked Shelby.

" You two are gonna be really pissed off at me," I said.

" Jade, please?"

" Okay. I-I… I'm pregnant."

" What?" asked Dad.

" George, calm down," said Shelby.

" Jadelyn Marie West!"

" Dad, I know you're mad but…"

" Mad? I'm more than mad. I'm furious!"

" I'll take responsibility for him or her!"

I begun crying again. Shelby walked over and hugged me.

" How did you know?" asked Dad.

" My period's late… a-and I took a test. Plus sign."

" Who's the dad?"

" Beck."

" Beck?"

" Yes."

" Alright. You're grounded for a month. Does Beck know?"

" No. Only Cat and Tori know. I was gonna tell him tommorow."

" Okay. Go to your room."

I walked away and ran into my room. Then, jumped on my bed and continued to cry.

My whole world and future was now gonna changed. I won't be able to go to college. I was never gonna fulfill the dreams I've been dreaming of since I was a little girl.

But the one thing I was even more scared of is telling Beck.

Beck Oliver. One of the most hottest guys In Hollywood Arts. He was my boyfriend. Now I lost him again.

What will happen if I tell him? Will he forget about this?

If he chooses to take responsibility, I'll accept it if he only stays for the baby.

After all that crying, I fell asleep.

Suddenly, I had a strange dream. It wasn't exactly a dream. It was more like a… glimpse of the future.

It was at Hollywood Arts.

I was walking into school. I was fully pregnant with the baby. Like nine months. Everyone was looking at me.

There was Beck. I came towards him, " Hey, Beck."

" Why are you talking to me?" he asked.

" Wht do you mean?"

" Why are you always bothering me? First, you were trying to convince everyone that I got you pregnant and now you think you can talk to me?"

" Beck, I.…"

" Wow, Jade. You're pathetic."

He slams his locker, then leaves.

I woke up. God, how can I tell Beck that he's gonna be a dad?


	4. Chapter 4

I came back to school. When I got to my locker, Cat and Tori came up to me.

" Are you gonna tell Beck today?" asked Cat.

" I don't know," I said.

" Jade!"

" I'm sorry. How should I tell him?"

" Well, there's two ways," said Tori. " You can tell him or you can't tell him."

After I grabbed my book and slammed my locker, I said, " How about let's not tell him?"

I attempted to sneak away from them, but Tori grabs me. She says, " Jade, let's say you didn't tell him. In a couple of weeks, you're gonna get… a little big."

" Shit!" I whispered.

The bell rang. We all headed to Sikowitz's class.

For some reason, Sikowitz came into the classroom through the window. He drops his bag and begins the class.

" Alright, students!" He said. " We are going to choose two people to act out a scene. Lets see… Jade and…Beck."

" What?" I asked. " Uhhh…Sikowitz? Can I get another partner?"

" Jade, don't be a gank! Now you two up!"

Beck and I got up. We walked in front on the class.

" Okay," said Sikowitz. " You two are gonna act as a married couple. The man is leaving his wife for… think of a reason!"

" Okay," said Beck.

" Ready, set, action!" yelled Sikowitz.

We started the scene with me saying, " Why are you leaving?"

" Babe, do I have to tell you where I'm going?" He asked.

" Well, that's what marriage is all about. Being honest and faithful to each other."

" I know that's what it's all about."

" Then why are you leaving?"

" Personal reasons."

" Personal reasons?"

" Listen, sweetie. I'm sorry. I love you but…"

" But what? Don't leave me!"

" Why? Why can't I leave you? Why can't I walk out this door and never see you again."

" Because if you leave me, then you're leaving our child!"

Holy shit! What the hell did I just said?

" Excellent job, Jade!" shouted Sikowitz. " A child."

" No, Sikowitz," I said. " This isn't a scene." I looked back at Beck and said, " I'm pregnant, Beck. He or she is yours."

Everybody in the room gasped.

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I kept running and running, until I got into the janitor's closet.

When I got in there, I begun crying again. I don't know what's going on. I just kept crying and crying. Then, there was a knock on the door.

" Go away!" I yelled.

" Jade, its Beck," said the voice.

" Beck, please! I don't want to see anyone right now."

The door opens and Beck appeared. He closes the door behind him.

I wiped the tears off my face and said, " What, Beck?"

He sat on the ground across from and said, " Are you really pregnant?"

" Yes, I am."

" You know to be honest, I-I forgot that the condom was in my pocket."

" Oh, really?"

" Yep. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

" I don't know! It was yesterday. I took a test and it was a plus sign."

" Shit."

" I know. Beck, I'm keeping the baby. Whether you like it or not. I won't have an abortion."

" Okay. I'll be there for them. I wanna be my kid's life."

" Really?"

" Yeah. This is my fault. The baby's my responsibility too. I'll help you through this."

" Okay. We can do this."

He reached his hand out to me and asked me, " Together?"

Then, I hooked his hand. " Together."


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a month since I've been pregnant. Robbie, Cat, Beck, and I were shopping for baby stuff.

We were at Target. There were so much stuff we needed.

First, we got to the feeding part. There were two bottles that look like blow horns.

" Look at these," I said. " I think that something for the baby."

Robbie grabbed one of them, "What are these for?"

He put them on his ear.

Beck grabbed the other one and said, " Robbie, it's not for the ear. It's for the…the…um…"

Then, Beck put it on his eye.

" Uh, guys?" asked Cat." Those are for breast milk."

" Breast milk?" asked Beck.

" Yeah," I said. " Mothers put them on their boobs to get milk for their baby."

Beck and Robbie dropped them and grossed out, " Ugh! That's disgusting!"

Cat and I giggled. I said, " That's what being a parents all about."

" Well as long as you don't breast feed in front of us, you can buy it," said Beck.

We threw it in the basket and continued shopping.

Cat stopped us because she found a book. " Hey, guys! Look what I found."

She handed me the book. I read, Baby Names.

" Baby names?" I asked.

" Yeah," she said. " You have to name the baby. You can't just not name him or her ' No Name'. Come on, Jade. There's a lot of awesome names out there."

" I don't know, Cat."

" Aww come on, Jade," said Robbie. " How hard is it to find a name for a baby?"

" Well if I liked the name," I said. "If the baby's a girl or a boy. Also, if it goes with my last name."

" Just buy it," said Beck. " There's a lot more we need to buy."

So I threw the book in the basket. We headed to the diapers.

Robbie and Beck put three giant packages of diapers in the basket.

" What else do we need?" I asked.

" What about bottles?" asked Robbie. " Food, toys, clothes…"

" I can't buy clothes yet. We don't know what's the gender of the baby."

" I hope it's a girl," said Beck.

" Really?" I asked. " I was kind of hoping it was a boy."

We bought a bunch of other stuff. After we paid for it, we headed to my house. Robbie and Beck left, and Cat stayed with me.

I begun eating some things. I ate pickles, peanut butter, some chips, cookies, and whip cream.

" Wow," said Cat. " Jade, you're sure eating a lot."

" I know," I said. " For some reason, I'm hungry… all the time."

She grabbed a book and shrieked, " Okay! It's time to find a name!"

" Ugh!" I groaned. " Okay, fine. Let's find a name. I want to do the boy first."

She skimmed through the book. "Ooh! Ooh! How about Logan?

" Logan? That's okay."

" Let see. How about… Edward?"

" Too old fashion."

" Liam?"

" Nah."

" Gabriel?"

" No."

" Steven?"

" No."

" Jasper?"

" Maybe."

" Keith?"

" No."

" Okay. This is gonna be a little harder than I thought."

" You think?"


	6. Chapter 6

Next came December and January. I celebrated those holidays with my family.

When I came back to school from Christmas vacation, I was now two months pregnant. I was showing. None of my shirts fit me the same anymore. Good thing Shelby bought me some clothes over the holidays.

I stole wore black, but my belly still stuck out.

I saw Andre and Beck. " Hey, guys," I said.

" Hey," they both said.

" So how's the little guy here?" asked André.

" Or girl," said Beck.

" He or she is doing fine," I said. " I gained weight and my dad still suggested me to get an abortion."

" You turned it down, right?" asked André.

" Of course, I did," I said. " I'll never let anybody take him or her away."

After a few periods, Tori, Cat, André, and finally headed to lunch.

We headed to that sushi.

The man said, " I am sorry, ma'am. No sushi for you. Bad for your baby."

No sushi? That sucks. I had no idea that there were some foods I couldn't eat.

Two months later, it was March. I got bigger again. The baby started kicking.

Then, by May, it was graduation.

" Next up is Caterina Valentine!" yelled Sikowitz.

Cat walked up to receive her diploma.

" Victoria Vega!"

Tori walked up to receive her diploma.

Finally, my name was called. "Jade West!"

I carefully walked up to get my diploma. Everybody clapped and cheered for me. I smiled back at them.

Sikowitz handed me my diploma. I shook his hand and walked off of the stage.

A week after graduation, all our friends had a little contest on the baby's names.

Tori had a giant chalkboard at her house.

" Okay," she said. " It's time for the Baby Name Contest! Who wants to go first?"

" I'll go first," said André.

" Okay, André," said Tori.

" If it's a girl, Victoria. If its a boy, Devon."

Tori wrote down the names on the board.

" Nice names," said Beck.

" I like them both," I said.

" Okay, I'm next!" shrieked Cat. " If it's a boy, Noah! If its a girl, Erica!"

Erica? Noah? I like them both.

" I'll go next," said Robbie. " If it's a boy, Kenton. If its a girl, Sydney."

" I like Kenton," I said.

For some reason, Trina walked into the living room.

" What are y'all doing?" she asked.

" Having a baby name contest for Beck and Jade's future son or daughter," said Tori. " Wanna give us a name?"

" Well, I'm going to get a predicure but I'll do it really quick," said Trina. " If it's a boy, Bret. If its a girl, Bella."

Then, Trina left.

" Okay," sai Tori. " Now it's my turn. If its a girl, Bridgit. If its a boy, Jesse."

After she writes it down, Beck and I wrote down the names we liked.

" If it's a girl, Julianne," said Beck. " If it's a boy, Seth."

" Okay," I said. " If it's a girl, Charlotte. If its a boy, Jack."

Jack was my most favorite name. It was short and simple.

" Alright!" said Tori. " Now we have to put the tally marks into the box. After I shake it, Jade will pull it out but she can't tell anybody not even us what the baby's name is."

After Tori first shook up the boy's box, I pulled out a piece.

It said, Jack.

Jack! The name I wanted to name my son.

" Next is the girls box."

I pulled one out of the girls box. The piece of paper read Bella.

Bella? I liked it. It's good and pure. But we have to see what gender the baby is.


	7. Chapter 7

After coming back from the doctor with Shelby, I just found out what I was having. A boy. My little Jack.

Tori and Cat came over.

" A boy?" shrieked Tori. " Really?"

" Yes!" I said. " It's a boy!"

" Yay!" screamed Cat. " Little Jack's coming! Does Beck know yet?"

" I tried to call him awhile ago but he hasn't called back," I said.

" Oh, Jade," said Tori. " Andre told me that Beck was on a date again."

" Oh, really," I asked.

" Yeah. Jade... will you be able to get used to that?"

" What do you mean?"

" Jade," said Cat. " Tori is saying that... will you take of Little Jack by yourself?"

" I won't take care of him by myself, guys. I have Beck with me."

" We know that, Jade. But what if... he meets someone else? Like he has a girlfriend."

That thought was unthinkable. I know Beck and I aren't together, but he promised me that we would take care of our son together.

" You know, guys?" I said. " You're right. He might meet someone else. He's not my Beck anymore. I-I... I didn't realize that until now."

" Oh, Jade," said Cat.

" No, you two are right. It only took seven months to figure that out."

An hour later, they both left.

I've been thinking about what Tori and Cat told me. Beck and I aren't together. How can take care of our only son if the both of us can't be there for him at the same time? I mean how can divorced parents even do this with their own kids.

For some reason, I went into my car and drove to Beck's house.

I drove up to his driveway. Then, walked up to his RV and knocked on his door.

The door opened and Beck appeared. He said, " Jade?"

" Hey, Beck," I said.

" What are you doing here?"

" I needed to talk to you."

" Okay."

" I got good news and bad news. First... it's a boy."

" A boy?"

" Yes."

" That's great! W-What's the bad news?"

" Beck, I've been thinking about this. You know we're together anymore, right?"

" Of course."

" Yep. I know you won't always... be there for him."

" Be there for him? What do you mean?"

" Beck, you can grow up, go to college, meet someone else, and raise another family of your own. Me... a-and him... were not your family. I mean he is, but I'm not."

" Jade, what are you saying? You think I'm gonna leave my son just like that?"

" No, I meant... you might have other plans in the future. You'll only stay for him, not for me. I won't let my son go with you and..."

" Beck, what's taking so long?" said some girl who came out of his RV.

Suddenly, my heart dropped into my stomach. The girl said, "What's this?"

" What's that?" I rudely asked.

" Oh, um..." said Beck. " Jade, this is... Mckayla. Mckayla, this is Jade... my baby's mother."

" Baby's mother?" she asked. " You're a dad?"

" Yep," he said. " It's alright, Mckayla. She and I are friends. Just give me a minute."

" Okay." Then, Mckayla went back inside.

Beck looks back at me and says, " Jade... that wasn't what it looks like."

" No need," I said. " I understand. It's just gonna take me a while to get used to it."

Then, I walked away.

I got into my car and drove off.

By the time I got home, I was tired and confused. I walked upstairs to take a shower.

A bunch of shit ran through my mind. Will I be alone with my son? Will Beck ever be there for Jack? How can Jack even grow up knowing that his dad won't always be there for his baseball games, to pick him up from school, or to see him when he wakes up?

I turned the water off, then I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. My body and hair was dripping wet. I took a step out of the shower.

My still body was freezing cold. I looked at myself in the half fogging mirror.

I turned on the music on my phone. The song Calls Me Home by Shannon LaBrie plays.

_It's funny how the walk of life can take you down without a fight_

My wet black hair with blue and green highlights hung over my shoulders. The white towel I had over my body barely covered me because of my enormous stomach.

_So many years can leave behind regretfully until it's time to realize the moment. When you turn around, I'm coming home  
To breathe again,  
To start again_

I removed the towel off my body. I looked at my body.

_I'm coming home from all the places I have been_

My body had gained 30 pounds since I've been pregnant. I was so big that I barely recognize myself. My stomach was big. All because of Beck.

_With nothing but a voice within that calls me…Calls me home!_

" Don't worry, Jack," I said to my unborn son. " We're gonna be alright. Just you and me. We're gonna be one big happy family. I love you."

I gently kissed my fingers and laid them on my stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, it's been nine months. Jack is due by next week.

After nine months of throwing up, strange cravings, and weight-gaining, I finally get to meet my son. I just hope when I go into labor that Jack does not kill me during his birth.

For my last week of pregnancy, my parents at Jonah's baseball game. So I invited my friends over.

It was Cat, Tori, and Robbie. Andre was running late.

My hair was tied back into a low, messy bun. I had on grey, short, sweat pants and a white t-shirt.

" So happy right now, Jade," said Tori. " Only one week until your special delivery comes."

" I know," I said. " I'm so happy."

Suddenly, Andre came and with him was... Beck!

What the hell is he doing here? I don't want him here.

" What is he doing here?" I asked.

" He wanted to see you, Jade," said Andre.

" Hey, guys. Could y'all give Beck and I a minute?"

Robbie, Cat, Andre, and Tori left Beck and I alone in my living room.

" I'm listening," I told Beck.

" Jade, I'm really sorry about this," said Beck. " He's not just your son, okay? He's my son too. He's our son."

" Really?"

" Yes. I was just scared."

" Of what?"

" That he wouldn't like me."

" Like you? Beck, he's your son. Of course he's not gonna like you."

" He's not?"

" No. He's gonna love you."

" Really?"

" Absolutely."

Beck walked over and bent down next to me. He laid his hand on my stomach.

We both smiled at each other. He said, " I can feel him kicking."

" Me too," I said.

" I probably know what he's thinking about now."

" If you can, what do you think he's saying?"

" He likes hearing the sounds of our voices. He loves you so much. Also, he can't wait to finally meet you and he hopes you love him a lot."

" Awwahh!" A voice shrieked.

Beck and I turned and found Cat smiling.

" Cat!" I said.

" Sorry, guys. But this is so great! I call this moment " An unbreakable bond!' How does that sound?"

" It sounds great, Cat," said Beck.

Beck stood up as Andre, Tori, and Robbie come into the room. He walked next to Robbie and Andre, while Cat and Tori stood next to me.

" Tori, Cat, can y'all help me up?" I asked.

They both lifted me up by my arms and helped me stand.

" So, Jade," said Andre. " Are you finally gonna tell us his name?"

" It's Jack," I answered. " His name is Jack Oliver."

" Oliver?" asked Beck. " Why my last name?"

" It doesn't go good with West. It's fits perfect with Oliver."

" Do you have a backup plan, Jade?" asked Robbie. " I mean these accidents can always happen. What if Jack's a girl?"

" Then, it's Bella. Bella Oliver. They both sound great with Oliver, but I can't think of any middle names."

" We can think of some at the hospital next week," said Beck.

" Great," I said.

Suddenly, a sharp pain came from my stomach. I clenched my teeth together and laid my hand on my stomach.

" Jade, are you okay?" asked Tori.

" I-I don't know," I said. " Something doesn't feel right. I can't feel Jack anymore."

" I think we should get her to the hospital," said Andre.

" Yeah," sais Beck. " Let's get her in my car."

When Tori and Cat moved me, another sharp pain came from my stomach. This one was more painful.

I let out a blood-curdling scream as the pain grew more. I fell out of Tori and Cat's arms.

I expected to hit the hard floor, but a hand caught my head. It was Beck.

His voice saying my name echoed in my head. " Jade! J-Jade, can hear me?"

I couldn't respond to him. The pain was growing more and more. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't even more my arms.

My mind went dark for a few seconds.

What's going on? Why is this happening? This is terrible. I can barely breathe. I don't know what's happening. I don't know where I am.

I opened my eyes. Cat was standing over me.

" Jade!" she cried.

" We'll be at the hospital in a few minutes." Someone said.

" Everything's gonna be okay, Jade," said Cat.

I think we were in Beck's car. Tori and Robbie went next to her, standing over me.

" Oh, my God!" shrieked Tori.

" What is it, Tori?" asked Robbie.

" Jade had blood on her pants! There's freakin' blood on her pants!"

**Here comes the next chapter The Birth!**


	9. Chapter 9

Blood? Why is there blood on my pants? What's happening? Something's happening to Jack.

" Okay, we're here!"

" We're at the hospital, Jade," said Cat.

Suddenly, somebody carried me out of the car. I looked up and saw Beck. " Beck," I slowly whispered.

We were in the hospital. I saw a male nurse looking down at me. A few more nurses were surrounding me.

My mind went blank again.

What on earth is happening? Why is this happening? I'm fainting, sharp pains are coming through m stomach, and there's blood on my pants.

Jack. My son. What's happening to him? I don't give a damn if the doctors can't save me. I just want them to save him.

I came back.

I was in a dark room with one light on. There were four or five doctors surrounding me.

One of them held me down, while another one rips my clothes off. Then, I heard a doctor say, " The placenta detatched!"

The placenta detatched? I knew what that meant. Every mother's worst nightmare. My little Jack is dying.

" Get him out!" I screamed at the nurses. " He can't breathe! Get him out!"

What the hell are they doing? Can't they see that my son is dying? I want them to get him out!

" Save him! Save my son now!"

" We're gonna do C-section!" yelled one of the doctors.

One of the nurses said to me, "Everything's gonna be fine."

" He's suffocating!" I screamed. "Jack! Jack! NO!"

A new pain came. They were cutting open my stomach.

Suddenly, my mind went blank again.

I couldn't feel or see anything. Am I dead? Is this heaven? Did Jack survive? If this was heaven, I was kind of hoping it would look a little brighter with clouds and angels.

All of a sudden, an old memory came back to me.

It was three years ago. I was working at Lenny's Coffee Shop. After I was serving a Cappachino to a mother who's ignoring her crying baby, I heard an argument between some guy and girl.

" Donna, come on," said the guy. "Why are you breaking up with me?"

" Because you are such a pig!" said the girl. " Always looking at girls when I'm around."

" I don't do that!"

When I walked past them to give another customer his coffee, the guy arguing with his girlfriend looked at me.

" Beck!" screamed the girl.

" Uhhh… what?" said the guy.

" We're over!"

Then, she stomped out of the shop. The guy was pissed off.

For some reason, I felt sorry for him. I wanted to help him. I walked over to him and asked, " Hey, are you okay?"

" No, not really," he said. " Just another breakup again. Sometimes I feel like having a girlfriend is such a waste of time."

" It shouldn't be a waste of time when you find a girl you really like. You can't just randomly pick one. You just gotta find the right one."

" Thanks."

" You're welcome."

" By the way, I'm Beck."

" I'm Jade."

That moment was when I first met Beck. Why did that memory come to my mind?

Suddenly, I was in a white cloudy place. I looked around an found my deceased mother.

" Mom?" I asked.

" Hello, Jade," she said.

I ran to hugged her. I missed my mom. Her dark brown hair and my dark blue eyes.

After I pulled her out of the hug, I asked, " Mom, what's happening?"

" Oh, sweetie, you're just having a near death experience."

" Near death experience?"

" Yes, I'm sending you back."

" Back?"

" Back to earth. Beck can't take care of my grandchild all by himself."

" Okay. Thank you, Mom. I love you."

" I love you too, Jade. Tell your baby I said hi."

" Okay."

All of a sudden, I woke up to a bright light.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh, my god. I'm still in the hospital. I'm still alive.

I looked to my right, and found Dad and Shelby.

" Dad?" I whispered. " Shelby?"

" Hey, sweetie," said Dad.

" W-What happened?"

" The baby's placenta detatched," said Shelby. " Good thing your friends got you to the hospital just in time. The baby had trouble breathing."

" Where…"

Suddenly, Beck came in. He said, " Hey, Jade."

" Beck," I said. " Where's Cat, Ro…"

" They're all in the cafeteria."

" Oh. Did they get him out?"

" Yes. They had to do C-section on you. You still have the stitches."

" Oh."

" By the way, Jade, there's someone I want you to meet."

He turned his back on me for a second, then the cry of a baby made me gasp, " Oh, my god!"

Beck turned back to me with a newborn baby in his arms. It was him. My baby.

" Jack," I said.

" No, Jade," said Beck. " It's Bella."

Bella? Jack was a girl this entire time. Robbie was right. These accidents do happen.

" Bella," I said. " She's so beautiful."

Beck put our daughter in my arms. My coldness met her warmness. I couldn't believe that she's really mine.

" Hi, Bella," I said. " I'm your momma. Momma's here."

Beck leaned over and whispered to our daughter, " So is Daddy." Then, he kisses her on the forehead.

Three days later, Bella and I returned home.

I fed Bella then put her to bed. Suddenly, someone knocked on my door.

" Come in," I said.

Beck appeared. " Hey."

" Shhh. She's asleep."

" Oh, sorry."

He came in with a guitar in his arms.

" Are you here to her?"

" No, Jade. I came to see you."

" For what?"

" I'm here to sing something… for you."

He started playing his guitar. Then, he started singing.

" Honey why are you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now. Honey why are you crying, is everything okay? I gotta whisper ?cause I can't be too loud"

I knew what song that was. Lips of an Angel by Hinder. When Beck and I were dating, that was our song.

" Well, my girl's in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak. And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel."

I begun to cry. He stopped playing it.

He said, " I still remember. That will always be our song."

Suddenly, he slowly leaned towards me, then I kissed him.

He kissed me back.

When we stopped, he whispered, "Still love me?"

" Still love you," I answered.


	11. Chapter 11

**One year later**

Cat, Tori, and I were in the kitchen.

" Are you ready for the party?" asked Tori.

" Yep," I said. " Beck and I have been planning it for over two months."

" Yeah," shrieked Cat. " It's Bella's birthday!"

Yeah, that's right. It's finally Bella's birthday.

" You know, Jade," said Cat. " If Bella was a boy, I would've suggested you name her Zane Malik."

" Zane Malik?" I asked.

" From One Direction. He's my favorite. My second favorite is Harry!"

Finally, all our guests arrived. Robbie, André, my family, Beck's family, and Sikowitz.

Everybody was here.

It's now time for the birthday song.

I shouted out, " Okay, everybody! It's time for Bella blow out her candles!"

I ran over to my bedroom, where Bella was asleep.

She woke up.

Bella was just the greatest thing that ever happened.

She had Beck's face. Literally, same nose, same crooked smile, same skin color. But she had my dark blue eyes.

I said, " Hi, Bella. It's time to blow out your candles!"

I picked her up and took her to the kitchen.

Everybody cheered as I put Bella in her high chair.

Beck had the video camera. He said, " Bella, look at Daddy."

My da brought in Bella's birthday cake. Actually, they were cupcakes, but they were great.

We all sang Happy Birthday. Then, I blow the candles out for my daughter.

At the end of the party, Beck was putting Bella to bed.

He craddles her to sleep. He slowly sings My Little Girl by Tim McGraw.

" Gotta hold on easy as I let you go

Gonna tell you how much I love you

Though you think you already know

I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm

You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born

You beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone

Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown

Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door

As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"

Your beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand

But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half

That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man

I know he'll say that he's in love

But between you and me

He won't be good enough

Your beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl."

Then, she falls asleep. Beck puts her in her crib.

I walked over and said, " I knew we'd a make a happy family."

" I know," he said. " No one hurts my family."

That was my happy ending.


End file.
